<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshots by geckobutch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586502">Snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckobutch/pseuds/geckobutch'>geckobutch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckobutch/pseuds/geckobutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Admiral really likes Melanie; most of the time, at least. Her visiting makes Georgie happy, but most importantly she gives him plenty of attention.</p><p>Or</p><p>The Admiral watches Georgie and Melanie fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker/Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What the Girlfriends Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snapshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so,, this is a really late submission for day one of georganie week. i chose the prompt 'pets'<br/>also the first fic i've ever written :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Admiral woke to the familiar sounds of Georgie speaking, a glance in her direction proving that she was once again talking into a microphone. He yawned as he rose to a stand, stretching slowly before making his way to his human. A small meow was the only warning she got before he jumped onto the table, obscuring her view of the screen in front of her.</p><p>He pushed his way in front of the microphone, in that way that always made her laugh, before rubbing his head under her chin. He purred as she stroked him, leaning into the touch before languidly walking away, making a point to step on the keyboard. This was customary for them, his small interruptions to garner a few moments of attention before he inevitably walked off.</p><p>The Admiral made his way to the kitchen, nosing about for any crumbs of food before settling for his less appealing kibble. As he crunched on the food, his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of footsteps near the door. Normally this was no concern of his, but they lingered at their door, seemingly hesitant to knock. He paused, raising his head and focusing on the door.</p><p>Soon enough a knock did come, and Georgie sprang up to answer. The Admiral watched curiously, gaze locked on the door as he recognized Melanie's familiar scent. He trailed after Georgie, eager to greet her as well. He liked Melanie, she liked to shower him with attention and she seemed to make Georgie happy. It had been a while since she had come by, but The Admiral felt excited to see her nonetheless.</p><p>As soon as the door opened he bounded up to her, already meowing and asking for her attention. As always she bent to stroke him, a small smile on her usually serious face. This time he shied away from her, pupils slits as he refused the touch. It wasn’t anything against Melanie, exactly, but now there was another presence there that he was <em>not</em> a fan off. It wasn’t like the calm and cool mark upon Georgie. This was angry and threatening and <em>dangerous</em>. He would allow pets from her once <em>that</em> was gone. Turning away, only granting her a brush of his tail, The Admiral stalked off and returned to his meal.</p><p>Melanie's transgression was quickly forgotten as he focused on his food; later, feeling full and content, he returned to Georgie’s side, worming his way into her lap. The hum of the two humans was pleasant though he understood none of it, and he soon found himself dozing off in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>It was weeks after that visit that he finally noticed a change. Since then Melanie had visited multiple times, but every time he kept his distance. She didn’t seem to mind, though, her attention usually focused on Georgie. Of course he felt jealous, wanting her to pet him instead, but he refused to go near her until she was more...human. This  time, to The Admiral’s surprise, she was. The Admiral marched right up to her as soon as she entered the apartment, meowing as he used to and immediately demanding all the attention and pets he had missed out on.</p><p>A small smile appeared on her usually serious face as she eagerly reached out to him, but he was focused on her new wound. Normally he paid no mind when humans acquired new injuries; they were extremely clumsy, after all. This injury was different. He tried to sniff at it though her clothing got in the way, and he could tell it was...odd. Unnatural. It must have been related to the unsettling atmosphere The Admiral picked up before, though that inhuman presence was gone, leaving only a trace.</p><p>His investigation was cut short as he was scooped up, his reacceptance of Melanie prompting her to cuddle him. As the humans carried on with whatever they had planned, he relished his ability to receive pets from Melanie again. Luckily for him, the two humans were close enough for him to sprawl out over both of them, receiving maximum pets. It was quite strange in retrospect, as he couldn’t remember the two ever being so close. Not that he minded, these <em>were</em> his favorite humans—aside from the skittish one who had stayed in his home for a while.</p><p>The Admiral resorted to simply purring and prompting more pets whenever either one stopped, finding himself quite content with these proceedings. Every now and then he was jostled about, but he tried not to mind, knowing humans could never stay still for long. In the end he found himself comfortably perched on the both of them, not even needing to stretch out. Their knees and shoulders brushed against each other and...why were their faces so close? Did one of them have food?</p><p>The Admiral was quick to jump to his feet, complaining loudly as he shoved his face close to theirs. To his chagrin they quickly moved away from each other, disrupting his resting spot even more. He stared at the two expectantly, waiting for the food to be distributed, but nothing happened. Instead the two just mumbled and avoided eye contact with each other, completely forgetting that The Admiral was waiting.</p><p>With a huff, he jumped off of them and to the floor, realizing there was no food for him. With how they kept moving he wouldn’t be able to doze off again, and so he begrudgingly wandered over to his own bed. Flopping down, he shot another confused glance to Georgie and Melanie, before deciding their odd behavior wasn’t his problem; humans were impossible to understand.</p><p> </p><p>As the days passed, Melanie seemed to come over more and more, sometimes even spending the night. The Admiral didn’t understand why she came and went so much. Georgie laughed more with her, and he knew laughing was an expression of joy. They both laughed more. In his opinion, it would be easier if she just stayed for good and no longer interrupted his sleep by knocking at all hours of the day. At this point he didn’t even show outward interest when she suddenly appeared, so used to her impromptu visits.</p><p>This time was different. This time it wasn’t Melanie with an unexpected visit, it was Georgie with an unexpected departure. Georgie, getting a phone call, hands shaking as she grabbed her keys, as she opened the door. With no more than a pat on his head she was gone, bolting out the door. Usually The Admiral waited patiently when Georgie went out, but this time her panicked demeanor had made him nervous. The worry was palatable, and with the hurry she had left in, he couldn’t stop from feeling as if something dreadful had occurred.</p><p>It felt like years before she returned though it couldn’t have been more than a day. Melanie was with her, but immediately he knew something was wrong. The scent of blood was still present, and the bandages around her head let him know where the injury was. As she sat on the couch, The Admiral tried to get closer to sniff at the wound, but Georgie was quick to snatch him up. He protested these developments, tail lashing angrily as he tried to convey his irritation.</p><p>Seeing as Georgie was unwilling to let him inspect the injury, The Admiral settled for pressing against Melanie’s side, feeling the need to comfort her. He wiggled under her arm and lay his head in her lap, purring as she began stroking his head. Without lifting his head, he watched Georgie, eyes glued on her as she rushed about. His paws kneading at Melanie, he looked at Georgie with curiosity as she fussed over Melanie. The panic was still obvious, though now he at least knew what had caused it.</p><p>As night fell, The Admiral took his customary spot at the head of Georgie’s bed. As usual he curled up near her head, but this time Melanie accompanied them. That was a good development in his books, another person for him to cuddle with. Perhaps she had finally decided to stay; he sure hoped she had, in his opinion Georgie seemed more...alive around her, even with death’s mark. Yes, he wouldn’t mind it a bit, The Admiral decided as he snuggled in closer to the two, his purrs slowly giving away to snores.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>